


A Moment at Pass End

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at that first Interval, just past Thread's reign</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment at Pass End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



No thread had fallen since just before the fall equinox. All Pern had breathed a sigh of relief that the menace was gone. The Weyr folk had drawn into themselves to recover and begin working out plans on how to handle the peace.

The rest of Pern had spread out, seeking stone shelters adjacent to good land. There had been a bit of a boom in swelling stomachs after all the celebrations, but that had not saved anyone from hard work and exploration.

Now, at the new holding of High Hill, Becky Finn and her two younger sisters hurried to get the last of the hay baled. Becky kept a watchful eye on the manger, where her young babe was just of an age to try and sit up in the wooden box. Her youngest sibling, a brother aged six, was nominally watching over the baby, but boys could be distracted. Becky, siblings, and husband had set out soon after last Fall, having already chosen their destination based on a few explorations. Becky had known on leaving that she was already carrying, but nothing would stop their dreams.

Most of three seasons later, Becky was glad they had, even if Tom had not made it after a bad fever in the spring. Seed had been in the ground, the hold roughed out, and no one could convince those Finn kids anything about quitting what they had begun, grief or no. Becky had a mind that she'd invite the nearer neighbors to celebrate the harvest they were bringing in, with a touch of generosity and more than a bit of pride for their success.

High Hill would thrive, and Tom's memory would be borne out by the generations to come, starting with that baby resting in the manger.


End file.
